Secret Garden
by Silarcta
Summary: Just a small oneshot for the occasion. VexenMarluxia. Graphic lemon.


Secret Garden 

**Valentine's special**

Warning: Lemon, yaoi, FLUFF OMG!

Genre: Romance

Summary: Just a small oneshot for the occasion. Vexen/Marluxia. Lemon.

History: So, it's Valentine's Day. ; An oppertunity too good not to be used. I'm still working on a monster (literally) of a 411 fic and going slightly bored of oh-so-long-stuff-that-never-gets-finished so I thought I'd see how short I could make an oneshot without making it seem rushed or (if possible) inappropriate… I simply can't write short stuff any longer, can I…? Well, this has major OOC'ness I think, but I wanted to do something fluffy... I'm not really the best fluff-author but I can always try… Doesn't really have too much with Valentine to do, but an occasion in an occasion ;

Written to Lilium from Elfen Lied.

X

IVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIX

X

What was that smell…?

Vexen looked up from his desk as he caught a sweet scent drifting through the air in his laboratory. He abandoned his work, slightly annoyed to find a window standing open. Strange though… Never had he experienced the same before. The scent reminded him of flowers… No flowers grew down in Deep Dive city, so how could it come in through his window…?

He went over to the window and pushed it further open to make sure he was right. Nothing seemed to have changed about the city. It was down there, lying lifeless underneath the shadow of Castle Never Was. The smell was definitely emitted from somewhere down in the city.

He came to recall that dreadful scent of No. 11… but his was more like dried roses. Everyone knew it, _feared_ it… This however was different… richer, _alive_…

Vexen found his curiosity got the better of him and he opened a dark corridor, appearing down in the deserted city.

It was stronger now, easy to locate the direction it came from… and he followed.

It was sweet… almost seductive…

Whatever he had expected to find as he'd ventured through numberless streets was nothing to what he found. In a small ally, in the narrow gap between two large buildings he could see sunlight… and grass.

He blinked against the strong, golden rays of an afternoon sun as he stepped out on what looked like a meadow. An enormous field of grass, trees scattered around. A tiny creek ran out from between some large willows. The stone ruins of what once seemed to have been a large stronghold lay spread all around the area.

Vexen wasn't sure of what to think. First he thought he'd been dreaming, but no… He didn't think he'd ever seen anything seeming more real in Never Was.

"Vexen… What are you doing here…?"

Said one turned and to his shock saw the Graceful Assassin standing right next to him, an anxious look on his face.

"Marluxia! I didn't know you were here," Vexen said.

"What are you doing here?" the botanist repeated.

"Anything wrong with my presence?" the blonde asked coldly. There was a short moment of awkward silence.

"You want me to show you around?" Marluxia asked with a hopeful smile. Vexen hesitated. He should by all means get back to work, then again, it wasn't every day you discovered a garden in a place with no conditions for life of any kind.

"Alright," he said. He gave a yelp as Marluxia took hold of him and picked him up bridal style.

"I won't have you killing the grass," the assassin said to Vexen's dumbfound expression and turned so the scientist could see the footprints of ice he had left.

"You need to control your temperature," Marluxia chuckled. "You're icy cold."

Vexen blushed slightly. After all his time alone he had grown unaware. Another observation he made was that Marluxia seemed more relaxed than what he used to. Up in the castle he could be downright frightening seeing he was one of the Superior's favourites with too much power for what was healthy. If someone had told him yesterday that today he'd be shown around in a hidden garden while carried by a conversational No. 11 then he'd say they were gone mad.

X

"I am happy you chose to join me," Marluxia said as they had sat down next to the creek underneath some cherry trees. "No one else would care to see my haven if they first stumbled over it…"

"Haven…?"

"Yes… Being alone is so much easier when there's no one there to bother you."

"I am sorry," Vexen said flatly.

"That's not what I meant! You of all should know how it is when everyone is around you and you still feel so lonely…" the assassin said.

"Seclusion," the scientist said quietly. "Our blessing and curse…"

Silence fell over them again. All the other members kept away from Marluxia… no wonder why he needed a haven where he could disappear from all of it.

"I should get back to my work," Vexen said after a while. Marluxia gave a slight nod.

"You know… you can come here whenever you like," the botanist said. "Bring your work with you. What is a garden if there is no one to enjoy it?"

X

And Vexen did return, several times. It was… something freeing about being able to sit outside in the sun, slouched against the trunk of a tree and spread his paperwork out in the grass. Marluxia would show up now and then, sometimes talking to him, sometimes tending to the wildflowers growing all around. Vexen swore he was talking to them. He had said he could always hear the blonde arrive, as the grass would scream so horribly because of Vexen's temperature. The scientist had begun to be more careful about it though. Soon his temperature would be close to normal.

Most of the time however Marluxia was nowhere to be seen. The garden was large and Vexen suspected there were parts he yet hadn't been shown. It didn't bother him though. It was Marluxia's refugee and none of his business. He would rather not piss him off; seeing he was still acting a complete pester up in the Castle. But Vexen knew now that it was simply an act.

And so he kept visiting the garden, for once finding peace in himself and the beings around him.

X

"There is something I want to show you," Marluxia said one evening. Vexen looked up from his notes and found the assassin in front of him, holding out his hand. He accepted it and was pulled to his feet and led across the grounds to the willows and in between the low hanging branches. It was a small garden inside a circle of trees, with roses and tulips and other beautiful flowers Vexen could only guess the name of. An old stone arch stood in the end of it, some of the wall and roof around it still intact as if it had been the enterance to a large building. A lantern swayed slightly in the wind from where it hung from the roof casting a golden light over the setting. Numberless fireflies were swarming over a small pool connected to the creek.

"This is my secret garden," Marluxia said. "My secret place."

"It's beautiful," Vexen replied as he took in his surroundings. He could see the moon of Kingdom Hearts hovering high above them through the arch.

"You are the first one I ever showed it to," the assassin admitted. "I wanted to share it with you."

"I appreciate that," Vexen said with an uncharacteristically warm smile.

X

The next day dawned with a terrible storm. The thunder was rumbling all over Never Was and the rain poured down over them like a giant shower. Vexen couldn't help but feel a bit worried, as he hadn't seen the assassin for the whole day. Marluxia couldn't be out in the garden in this weather, now could he? As dawn slowly turned to midday he found himself teleporting back down there.

"Marluxia… What are you doing out here in the rain?" he asked bewildered as he found the younger sheltered under the arch. He almost had to yell not to be drowned out by the thunder.

"I couldn't leave the flowers alone!" Marluxia yelled back as the blonde sat down next to him. The assassin gave him a sheepish grin as he sighed.

They sat there in silence for a while, waiting for the storm to die out.

"It's cold," Marluxia said, hugging his knees close. Vexen gave him a measuring look. The younger was shivering and probably soaked to the bone seeing the arch didn't provide much of a shelter.

"You shouldn't have come out here in the first place," Vexen lectured, though he carefully laid his arms around him to provide what warmth he had to offer. Marluxia ignored the statement and huddled closer to him instead.

"Tell anyone about this and I'm going to bite you," he said quietly, though it didn't sound like a threat.

"Same to you," Vexen replied with a light chuckle.

"Why did you come out here?" Marluxia asked after a while. The thunder had almost stopped now though the rain was still showering down.

"I was worried," Vexen said simply. A smile appeared on the botanist's face.

"I never thought anyone would worry about me…"

"I suppose knowing the real you had my mind change. Things wouldn't be the same without-"

Lips… sweet, rosy lips against cold ones. Wet and clingy. Yet there was a hint of salt… Tears? Impossible to say. Marluxia pulled away seconds later. Vexen stared at him in shock, an odd expression on his face. And then the assassin threw himself at him, crushing their lips together. He wrapped his arms around the older, begging for some sign of approval or accept. Vexen's thoughts seemed to be out of function, if possible. He tried to get control over his actions again and awkwardly moved one hand to rest at the back of Marluxia's neck, running his fingers though soft, fluffy pink hair. It took some seconds before he managed to gather enough nerve to kiss back. It was scarcely and hesitant, but he _did_ kiss back and he _did_ part his lips as Marluxia demanded enterance, hot tongue slithering into his cold mouth, roaming, tasting, _craving_. The botanist tightened his embrace, breaking up for a second to breath before clashing back into the lip-lock, feverishly, _desperate_, features that Vexen never had seen him display before as if he actually _yearned_ for this. Marluxia was one who kept his needs to himself but obviously these last days had been too much.

However wrong it sounded to say it… it felt good. Perhaps not exactly a feeling… more of a… memory? Illusion? Vexen failed at putting word to it.

Another short interval for breathing though now it was the scientist who forced their mouths together again. He could feel Marluxia's triumphant smirk against his lips as he latched onto the assassin's strong neck, too forceful for retreat.

They broke up, gasping for breath but as the botanist made a move to claim his lips again Vexen held him back.

"You want us to hyperventilate?" he panted.

"I don't care if we do," Marluxia replied annoyed and rested his cheek against Vexen's chest.

"M-Marluxia! What are you…?"

"Shut up."

The blonde fell silent. Being pinned down by the other's weight there wasn't much he could do. The botanist's presence still had the ability to unnerve him.

"I'm sorry," Marluxia suddenly said and pulled away from the other. Vexen sat up, arching an eyebrow. The Graceful Assassin was apologizing for his behaviour? To him? Then again the scientist felt slight disappointment at the lack of contact.

"Why…?"

"Isn't it normal to apologize when you have done something inappropriate?" Marluxia asked quietly. Neither of them looked at each other.

"Nobodies do not apologize… nor do they display weakness. It has me wonder… Are you simply trying to deceive me? If so then it is one of your most terrible schemes yet," Vexen said. "I expected something more cunning of you."

"Wait… what…?"

Marluxia stared at him bewildered as he got to his feet.

"The rain has stopped… I am leaving," he announced coldly. "Do not anticipate my return."

The assassin kept staring at him.

"You… used me…?"

Vexen halted in his tracks.

"I beg your pardon?"

The thick clouds were breaking up above them. Daylight was shining down at the two having wet drops of rain glimmer over the whole garden where it had gathered in the grass and on the plants.

"Do you always kiss with such passion only to leave with cold words…?" Marluxia asked quietly and rose to his feet. "In fact… _you_ are the one who should be sorry."

"There is no such thing as passion in the being of a nobody," Vexen said and once again turned to leave but was forced to stop as strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Then there is no such thing as regret either," Marluxia murmured into his neck.

"What is it that you want…?" Vexen asked. The assassin gave a quiet laugh.

"The winter should by all means not shiver because of the warm breath of spring," he whispered.

"I am not shivering…"

Marluxia tightened his embrace and rested his cheek against Vexen's back. There was a taint of sadness in his voice as he spoke.

"Loosing your heart… Stripped you for about everything… didn't it?"

Vexen remained silent. The botanist was sad for what had happened to him? Compassion… Was it possible…?

"We are but empty shells… And as you said… I regret nothing and I never will."

"But the pain… it's still there," Marluxia muttered into the back of his neck. Vexen turned in his arms to face him. They looked at each other for a while; the scientist removed some petals that had tangled up in the other's hair.

"An illusion of loneliness?" he suggested.

"Why do you need to put words to everything? It only makes it harder to understand," the botanist said, frowning slightly.

"Then how would you explain it?" the blonde asked.

"I wouldn't… I'd simply do something about it."

"Oh…?"

"I showed you my secret place… Now… you show me yours."

"I…"

Vexen felt his cheeks burn at the request. Did Marluxia mean what he thought he did?

"What do you mean?" he asked, though he knew very well.

"Let me have you," Marluxia murmured. "Or I'll take you. After all… What is a garden without children to play in it?"

Vexen neither objected nor approved as the Graceful Assassin claimed his lips. He was a scientist… Questions of morals and ethic were left for others to decide. Would he let Marluxia have his way? Certainly, conscience was nothing to fear for a nobody?

He suddenly realized, as the botanist pushed him down in the wet grass, that this was no situation to be judged by what was right or wrong, but what he himself wanted…

Want…

Not even _with_ heart had he ever experienced it to be a matter of great importance.

A quiet moan left him as Marluxia sucked forcefully on his neck, trying to have him take some initiative before he found his zipper, pulled it down and revealed his shirt.

Teeth descended upon his chest, tearing each button off, one by one so delicate fingers could easily slip inside the thin fabric, parting it for hot lips to meet skin.

He gasped softly as that wonderful mouth found a nipple, licking, sucking as the assassin's hand worked their way on his clothes, exposing his bare torso, sliding his palms over pale, bare skin. Vexen could nothing but squirm as delicate fingers ran over him, feeling, touching. He blushed slightly, knowing how utterly wrong it was for a master of ice to shudder simply because of another man. Marluxia swirled his tongue around his nipples as he left them, the cold air having the sensitive flesh harden painfully. How ironic…

Vexen bit his bottom lip, cursing himself for moaning like an untouched child.

"Don't," Marluxia whispered, his mouth finding the scientist's, his fingers trailing over his stomach, up his chest and throat, raking through his hair. The assassin slipped his tongue in between his lips as he rubbed his nipples with his thumbs having Vexen moan even worse. He tugged at Marluxia's cloak, realizing he was starting to get pretty aroused. He sucked hard at the botanist's tongue while removing the offending clothing before Marluxia pressed their bare chests together as he claimed another kiss. Vexen's hands slid over the other's back, searching for his nerves, having the assassin groan and squirm as he triumphed.

Suddenly, Marluxia pulled back to settle on his knees, and even though the vision of half naked Marluxia was beautiful, Vexen felt his body scream at the lack of contact.

And then the assassin feverishly began working on his pants, his shaking fingers having a bit trouble with undoing the belt. He pulled of his gloves in annoyance, cursing under his breath, completely oblivious as to how startled the scientist's expression was, before abandoning the buckle to pull off his and his own boots, throwing them forcefully out of their way.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he panted, kissing Vexen swiftly before returning his concentration to his pants.

The blonde was nervous, to say the least. He was far from used to being submissive, in _any_ occasion besides, spontaneous sex had never been his sort of thing.

"Is there something wrong, Vexen…?"

The scientist looked up into magnificent blue eyes hovering over him. An illusion of concern? Certainly it couldn't be anything else.

"If someone finds us…"

"No one ever comes here," Marluxia ensured, stroking some blonde strands out of his face, admiring the view of pale, pale skin against the grass matching his frosty green eyes so well, blonde hair fanned and unusually messy, the ground underneath him slightly icy.

"Let me see you," the assassin murmured, kissing his stomach, swirling his tongue around his navel eliciting moans and shivers.

Vexen, too exhilarated to voice out his desires seized Marluxia's wrist, directing his hand down his half-undone pants before he let go and clenched his fists in the grass as he felt warm, delicate fingers dive deeper, stroking, teasing, touching, caressing his erection having him harden even further. The thought of what those skilled fingers would do inside him…

_How could someone without a heart be se sensual…?_

The blonde gave a loud whimper, as two fingers rubbed against the side of his length and damned be this cursed subservience!

"Don't be ashamed of yourself," Marluxia murmured softly. "And don't let your pride get between us."

Vexen arched his hips and groaned as he felt the fingers leave him. Easy for _him_ to say! _He_ wasn't the one forced to writhe under another man's touch. A _neophyte_ was reducing him to a squirming pile of pleasure… Why did he allow this?

Simply because it felt so goddamn good, he admitted as Marluxia's hands stroked slowly up the insides of his thighs before joining at his crotch, fingers curling around his pants and pulling, revealing. Vexen watched in some sort of transfixed horror as his last clothing was thrown away, too far for comfort.

"I didn't know you were _that_ blonde!" Marluxia exclaimed, his eyes wide in amusement. Vexen simply turned his face away, blushing, with an affronted look on his face.

"Oh, Vexen! It wasn't meant as an insult!" the botanist said, seemingly worried.

"But if I chose to comprehend it that way?" Vexen asked coldly.

"Then I'll make it up to you," Marluxia murmured, licking his earlobe playfully. The scientist considered the offer.

"How?"

The assassin simply made a naughty smirk before trailing his hands down to Vexen's crotch and ran his fingers tenderly through blonde curls before closing them around his length, extracting a silent gasp from the older.

"By making sure you'll never go to any other man for this," Marluxia said, kissing his forehead before trailing his mouth down his chest and stomach, sucking at his left hipbone for a second.

Vexen squirmed violently as supple lips brushed against the side of his member. Slowly the lips moved up his length and he could feel every muscle in his body going tense.

"Impressive," Marluxia whispered, moving down to the base again, parting his lips. A lovely blush coloured the younger one's cheeks as his tongue darted out and ran up the scientist's length, swirling around the head before he took it into his mouth having Vexen writhe and groan as he began to suck hard on it.

"Gh… M-Marluxia…"

Thin fingers tangled into soft, pink hair as the assassin little by little took in his length, Marluxia's face deeply flushed now as he felt Vexen bending over him in pure ecstasy, clutching his hair, moaning his name.

Once again reduced to a needing pile of lust… Not even thoughts were coherent any longer… His breathing coming in heavy pants as Marluxia began to move up and down, his tongue sliding along the underside of his member, tasting pre-cum as Vexen's orgasm came closer every second. Marluxia locked his arms around the small of his back, pulling the scientist onto him, aching to witness his release, hair tickling his nose.

Vexen gave a loud whimper as Marluxia shifted his position having him pushed down in the grass again, his legs bent and toes curling out of delight, nails clawing desperately at the assassin's back, his breathing ragged as he gasped for air. Marluxia ran his hands ran up the other's thighs, whishing he'd discarded his own pants before doing this, though he denied himself to climax before Vexen had. He couldn't remember anyone else having him this painfully aroused only by lying there. Vexen was too damn desirable for his own good.

The scientist bucked, groaning loudly, pushing his hips up against Marluxia, that wonderful mouth following his pace, speeding up as he did, closing tighter around him and he knew he couldn't hold any longer.

He cried out in delight, digging his fingers into Marluxia's hair as he cum, his vision blurred as he emptied and fell limply back against the wet grass, panting madly.  
Marluxia slowly let go of him and rested his cheek against his stomach, a sated smile on his face as he listened for Vexen's breathing to return to normal.

"Still offended?" Marluxia asked with a sly smirk as their eyes met.

"You are being unfair, Marluxia," the blonde answered. It was amusing enough to see how the botanist flushed even deeper at the request but when he actually moved his hands down to undo his pants he couldn't help but snicker. The fact that Marluxia's hands were shaking so badly didn't make it better.

"Let me," he said after the other had struggled a while and took hold of the buckle, opening it with ease.

"Nervous?" he asked with a suggestive smirk. The younger swallowed thickly, but he leaned back, supported on his hands so Vexen could pull his pants off.

"Well, look at that. Aren't we in strain," Vexen whispered as he freed the botanist's throbbing erection, leaning close to his face, licking the tip of his nose. He gave a yelp as Marluxia seized his shoulders, pulling him close, both groaning at the contact of skin, hard against hard. The assassin's arms wrapped around his back, a small moan leaving him before he rolled over, getting Vexen underneath him again, grinding their bodies together, both moaning loudly now. But the scientist had decided. He would _not_ give up his power willingly, not to a neophyte who couldn't even undo a buckle. Marluxia had expected nothing such and was easily crushed into the ground, Vexen seizing his wrists and settling just beneath his crotch. The botanist stared wide-eyed on him for a second before breaking up into a devious grin.

"Oh, don't even think about it!" he said.

The next moment they found themselves struggling to pin the other to the ground, both panting frantically and Marluxia sweating. Vexen's element turned out to be quite a problem to the younger. His body temperature never seemed to raise much and he had no need for perspiration. Somehow it didn't let him loose control.

But Marluxia was both stronger and heavier than him, resulting in the blonde being pinned down eventually.

He gave a triumphant smile as he hovered over the panting scientist, watching his chest rising rapidly up and down, a small frown on his face.

"Oh, don't be mad," Marluxia murmured, nuzzling his neck affectionately. "I promise I'll take good care of you."

Vexen felt a fingertip resting on his lips.

"If you'll let me…"

Vexen remained still, his expression stoic, but immediately as the younger one's smile faded and he was about to pull away he parted his lips, allowing him entrance, and it hit him, not only to his mouth but as well as to his whole being. It was with great effort that Marluxia failed at holding back a moan as Vexen's tongue swirled around three of his fingers, not only because the feeling of the older sucking at them but the fact that he'd been allowed, and the thought of what he'd _do_ to the scientist.

"Gh… Vexen, you're killing me!" he laughed, retracting his fingers.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Vexen murmured, stroking pink hair out of the other's face.

"Enough talk," Marluxia said, giving a hungry growl. "I need you _now_."

Vexen shifted, slightly uncomfortable but parted his legs at the other's touch. He tried to relax, knowing it would be painful if he didn't.

"Gh…"'

He gave a soft groan as the first finger pressed into him. He was given a moment to adapt before he felt the second one.

"Too fast?" Marluxia asked concerned as Vexen made a grimace.

"A-a little…"

The assassin nodded, his expression deep concentration as he slowly moved his fingers in and out, carefully stretching the blonde to fit him. He realized, that if he had a heart it'd probably be beating like crazy at that moment. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the scientist.

Vexen moaned in bliss as the fingers rubbed against his insides, searching for his soft spot.

"Hnn… Marluxia…"

He arched his hips to give the assassin better access and he felt him delve deeper, spreading his fingers further as Vexen loosened up. Marluxia travelled his free hand over the blonde's stomach, chest, following the lines of his ribs.

Vexen squirmed, his senses on fire, fists clenched in the grass.

"Gah, get on with it already!" he moaned, whimpering as Marluxia brushed ghostly against his prostate, then crying out in pleasure, multicoloured light exploding in front of his eyes as three fingers jabbed up against his soft spot.

"Hng…"

"You're ready…?" Marluxia asked.

"Y-yes."

Another whimper as the fingers were pulled out.

Marluxia lifted his legs, kissing the backside of his thigh, nuzzling his crotch before positioning himself. Vexen shuddered, locking his legs around the other's waist. Marluxia's hands found his wrists, pinning them down to the ground and slowly sank into him, Vexen moaning all the way, the botanist groaning at the tension around him, both panting heavily.

"A bit tight… but all the better," Marluxia murmured as he was fully sheathed.

"D-does it bother you?" Vexen growled, his expression strained and his teeth gritted.

"I love it," the assassin said, shifting his position to better allow movement.

"Oh, gods…"

Vexen pressed his eyes shut as the other slowly began to thrust into him. He didn't pull too far out to begin with, waiting to see what Vexen could handle.

"Nnnh… harder!"

Marluxia grinned deviously as he obliged, pulling out just a bit further but plunging back in with sharp, steady thrusts, forcing the blonde onto him.

Vexen's breathing came in gasps, he was unable to move, unable to do anything. The assassin was surprised at how warm he actually felt.

"You okay?" Marluxia panted as he increased his pace slightly.

"_Harder_!!" Vexen cried, arching his hips up, begging for the botanist to take him senseless. The younger was quite tempted to give in to pure lust, but no. This was for Vexen... the older had doubted him sufficient enough to top…

"As you please," he murmured, lifting one of the scientist's legs to rest on his elbow, allowing him to reach deeper into that wonderful, _tight_ heat.

Vexen gave a soft scream as he sped up significantly, about to loose himself. A loud whimper came next and he wrapped his arms around Marluxia's neck to get some, if any, source of comfort. It was slightly painful, but the ecstasy main it fairly irrelevant. Vexen felt… bliss… or at least an illusion of it. Perhaps he was simply fooling himself believing he achieved any joy out of this, but never had anything felt so real, so _intense_. The harder the better, though he preferred it slow. That was the one thing he didn't like about being subservient to Marluxia.

"Gh… Vexen…"

Another scream tore its way from said one's throat, though slightly more pained now.

"M-Marluxia… p-please…"

The younger halted immediately, his expression once again concerned as he soothingly stroked Vexen's forehead.

"S-sorry."

Vexen breathed heavily, cursing himself for being so weak in front of Marluxia.

"N-no… Don't be, simply… take it slower…"

"O-okay…" the botanist answered shakily, caressing Vexen's neck. The scientist gave a strained sigh. Marluxia was obviously a bit more inexperienced than he appeared to.

"Slow and hard, can you do that?"

"Slow and hard…" Marluxia mumbled, nodding slightly.

He began to move again, though Vexen joined him now, arching up to his thrusts. They clung to each other, moving, _moaning_ as one and finding a low rhythm.

"_Yessss_…"

Vexen truly enjoyed himself now. Slow, passionate, heated… He could feel his own temperature rising now, soon sweating the slightest, Marluxia whimpering against his chest as he closed to release and the tension painful as he was not used to this but trying his best to hold just a little longer.

"V-Vexen…!"

He _would_ hold longer than him. No matter what strain, he'd hold through it for the scientist.

"Oh… _oh_…"

Vexen moaned loudly, his hands travelling down Marluxia's back, finding his buttocks and forcing him onto himself, deeper, harder. Marluxia's hand moved down, closing around his throbbing member, pumping him in time with their movement, his hand almost too tight for comfort but just almost.

The botanist cried out in strain but kept his pace. _Not much longer now_, he thought, begging he'd manage to hold.

Another scream and he knew he wouldn't be able to.

Vexen moaned and bucked up against him with all his might, Marluxia thrusting into him with even greater force, screaming at the top of his lungs as he released, the blonde following seconds later, seeing stars as he felt the other fill him, complete him in every way.

And so they collapsed in each other's arms.

There was a moment of silence, sharp gasping the only thing to be heard through the whole garden.

Afternoon sun shone down at the two lying in the grass, exhausted and radiating comfortable warmth after their recent actions, even Vexen, his knees and elbows having green flecks because of the wet grass. He could only imagine what his back looked like.

The scientist carefully ran his fingers through the botanist's hair as he came back to his senses, smiling tenderly at the sight of Marluxia lying limply between his slightly bent legs, cheek rested against his chest.

"That… was… euphoric," Marluxia mumbled with a small grin, though a bit ashamed of that he couldn't hold any longer. Vexen remained silent, kept stroking his fingers through pink hair as he stared up at the blue sky.

There was a long silence, both savouring the afterthoughts of their moment.

"Vexen…?"

"Hm…?"

Marluxia hesitated for a moment.

"Are we… you know…?"

Vexen arched an eyebrow, giving him a measuring look. Marluxia struggled for a second to find his words.

"Are we… Are we lovers now?" he asked, his expression dead serious as he hovered over the other supported on his arms. Vexen couldn't help giving a little laugh.

"Is that what you want?"

Marluxia gave a small though determined nod.

"Very well then," Vexen said with an uncharacteristic grin, pecking his lips. "But that doesn't mean you can stay _there_ the rest of the day."

The assassin blushed deep red realizing he was still fully sheathed in the other. With minor effort he pulled out, rolling over to the scientist's side.

Vexen gave a troubled sigh, knowing he should have been back in the castle long time ago, but whether he'd find his clothes again would be a greater problem.

"You smell nice," Marluxia mumbled, burying his nose in Vexen's hair.

The blonde gave another laugh. Marluxia probably had no idea why he had come to the garden in the first place.

_Their_ secret garden.

X

IVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIX

X

Gawd!! I can't believe I actually got it finished in time o.o **–**pats own shoulder- I've been working from 10 am to 7.55 pm…. ; While doing other stuff too though, but the important thing! FINISHED!! Though it might seem a bit rushed… There were loads of other stuff I wanted to fit into it but I simply didn't have the time… And now I'm going to watch The Crow!! Whooot!!


End file.
